Escaping
by LovableLiz
Summary: Sakura has a dark secret past behind her smiles.
1. In the Beginning

Redo! Sorry about the, uh... 5 year break. A lot of stuff has happened. You know, 'cause it's been 5 years.

_Looks like there's going to be a storm tonight. _Kimiko observed, looking outside from the kitchen window.

Hearing footsteps behind her, the woman turned to find her daughter padding down the hallway. "Sakura? Are you ready for bed?" she asked. Sakura looked towards her with a sleepy smile. "Yeah, ma. See you in the morning," she then stepped into her room and closed the door. "Love you," Kimiko whispered. She blew out the lamp and retired to the master bedroom.

She heard knocking on her door, "Sakura, honey. Wake up." Sakura groaned and pulled her blanket up over her head. The knocking stopped. "Sakura."

"Ma. Give me five more minutes, please?"

"It's almost six o'clock already, your father won't wait for you all day, you know." She felt her heart give a small jump when she heard the time. She threw herself out of bed, hissing when her feet met the cold tile floors. "Are you up?" Kimiko asked from the other side of the door. "Yes, ma. I'm up," she said as she pulled a clean sweater over her head. "Good. It's only just now five thirty, by the way."

Inside of the room, Sakura stilled, her shoe only halfway up her foot. "Nani?" she asked the empty room. She slumped against the wall, the sandal falling off her foot and laying forgotten on the floor.

Sakura was happily dreaming when she was startled awake by a scream. There was a thud and about a minute pause followed by another scream higher in pitch. Sakura's blood ran cold. _That was mom's scream. _

She felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and ran down the hall, searching desperately for her parents. She had found them in the living room, lying dead on the ground. About to approach them, she was stopped by a hand grasping onto her wrist. She turned, her eyes fearful to see a pale man with long black hair.

"And who is this? I wasn't aware that Kimi-chan had a child," he peered down at her, towering over her childish 4-foot frame. Sakura stared into his yellow eyes, gasping at either his snake pupils or at the cool, wet feeling that washed up onto her bare foot. She looked down at her foot and then back up to meet his eyes before letting out a long, bloodcurling scream, hopeful that one of her neighbors might hear. The man cursed before hitting a pressure point and knocking the girl out, cutting off her scream.

She awoke to a white ceiling, white walls, and white floors. "I see that you're finally awake," spoke a man to her right. Sakura snapped her head towards the voice, only to discover that her neck had been strapped down to the metal table under her. She pulled at her arms and legs to find them in similar positions. "There's no point in struggling. Those bonds are enforced with chakra," he spoke with a superior tone. "You do know what chakra is of course?" Sakura simply growled in response. "Ah, I see. Well, chakra is what is known as-"

"I know what chakra is. Who are you?"

He laughed. "It's common curtesy to give your name before asking another's." He came closer to her and leaned over her, showing that the man was in his twenties with dark brown hair and eyes. He looked down at her. "You're awfully young. What are you, eleven? Twelve?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "I know you can talk." Silence.

"Fine. Goodnight, Number One," he then covered her mouth and nose with a wet cloth. Sakura tried to hold her breath, but eventually fell under.

The nest time she woke up, she found herself in a cell with her wrists tied behind her back. She looked around the small brick container. There was the bed that she was sitting on, a toilet, and a window. It took her a moment to notice a presence on the other side of the bars, the man who murdered her parents, Orochimaru. She stared into his eyes and began to feel pain in her eyes. She screamed, and this time, someone heard, but no one cared.

So there's the end of the new first chapter! :D ...no? Sorry about the lack of length. I'd forgotten where I was going in the story.


	2. Orochimaru

Hey again Im suprised if your reading this because I doubt anyone will read this X.x

Anyway sadly I dont own Naruto. But if I did... A few characters would be killed off... Oh! and I dont do much with Shipuuden the people screwed it up. so yea... Enjoy! :P

Sakura was sleeping peacefully when she was woken up by a scream.

She jumed out of bed and went to her parents room in hopes to find her mother. When she got to the room, she found a man holding a kantana that was lodged into someones chest...

Her mother's.

She screamed which drawed attention to herself and the attacker stalked towards her.

The first thing she saw before running was golden snake eyes.

She was caught with little effort and she was kicking and screaming. "Let me go you monster!" She screamed at him tears running down her face.

The man chuckled... "Ku-ku-ku Your a feisty one aren't you?" He smirked and licked her face.

She screamed.

The man knocked her unconcious and headed north... To sound.

-Underground in Orochimaru's hideout-

Sakura woke up and looked around... She was in a prison cell of sorts.

She got up off the floor and saw a plate of food consisting of an apple and a glass of water.

Seeing this she remembered what happened and hugged herself and sobbed silently.

A man walked into the room he had Silver hair, glasses, and a sound headband. _Sound! _She thought to herself _I'm in sound... _

"My name is Kabuto." He grabbed the tray and kneeled down to her.

Sakura looked terrified.

"Eat up... It's not poisined." He handed her the tray with a blank expression on his face.

Sakura shook her head.

He frowned. "look." He said as he took a bite out of the apple. "It's safe."

She looked uncertain but took the tray and ate the rest of the apple. Still silent.

"I will be your escort everywhere. You do not leave the building... are we clear?" He looked at her with a glare.

She nodded and drank her water.

He took the tray and stood up. He started walking out the cell door.

Sakura didn't budge.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You coming?" He asked with a smirk clear on his face.

Sakura started walking towards him and he started to walk again.

They walked down several hallways making many turns... Making it too confusing to find an exit.

The stopped at a door and Kabuto knocked twice. The door opened and he motioned for her to enter.

"Hello Cherry Blossom... Ready to get started?" Said a silhouette of a man.

-6 years later-

Boom! A boulder exploded.

When the dust cleared there was a pale man with long black hair and yellow snake eyes smirking and a slightly tanned girl with long pink hair in a high ponytail with a blank expression plastered on her face.

"Great work." The man said still smirking.

The woman said nothing.

"Cherry Blossom why do you never say anything? It's been six years since you've talked." He asked with a look of fake concern.

She simply turned away and practiced her summmoning jutsu.

The man sighs "I'm going to go get Kabuto... Stay here." Orochimaru leaves into the building.

_This is my only chance! _Sakura thinks

She runs full sprint into the forest and cloaks her chakra just as Kabuto walks out.

Kabuto runs back into the building "She's making a run for it!" He alerts the base.

Kabuto, Orochimaru, and a few other sound nin start running into the forest after her.

-With Sakura-

_I gotta find somewhere to hide! _She thinks looking around.

_Perfect!_ She spots a ditch in the ground (A.N. How lucky! xD) and hides there conceling her chakra.

The group of sound nin pass by without noticing.

Around Sunset she hears the sound nin pass by to head back to the base.

She stays there the whole night wide awake.

At Sunrise she gets out of the ditch she was in and heads south in hopes of finding a village.

-2 days later-

Sakura finds herself in the middle of a desert.

_Lets face it... Im lost._

She's about to give up when she see's a group of people heading towards her. Then everything turns black.

She opens her eyes and finds herself in a white room.

_Where am I? _

A nurse sees her awake and runs out and comes back with a doctor.

"Oh good, your awake." The doctor says.

"My name is Dr. Kochi, or Yumi." The doctor says.

"How are you feeling?" Yumi asks

Yumi looks at her confused.

"Oh! You must be mute. I'm sorry dear." Yumi apoligizes.

"Sayuri!" Yumi calls

"Yes Ms. Kochi?" Sayuri asks

"Can you get this young lady here a notepad and paper?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Sayuri says before scurrying out of the room to get the items.

"Ok, I will ask you yes or no questions... Can you answer them for me?" Yumi questions

Sakura nodds

"Do you feel ok?"

She nodds

"Good." She writes something down on the clipboard.

"Do you remember your name?"

She nodds again

"Ok."

Sayuri walks back in with a pencil and notepad in hand.

"Here you go Ma'am." Sayuri says

"Thank you." Yumi Smiles

Yumi hands the notepad to Sakura "Can you answer me some questions on there?"

Sakura writes on the paper. "Yes."

"Ok, thank you." she says

"Can you tell me your name first and last." She continues

"Sakura Haruno."

"Thank you."

"Your home village."

"The Star Village, or sound."

"Thank you." She looked shocked seeing sound.

"Gaurdians?"

"none."

"I'm sorry." She said

"Dont be."

"And your age please?"

"Eleven."

"Ok, thats all the questions for today." She said quietly. "You will be relesed after a few tests... Have a good day, Sakura."

Then Yumi left.

Sayuri came in and ran a few tests.

"Ok, you are free to go. Have a nice day." She told her with a smile.

-At the playground-

_Where am I going to stay..._ She thought to herself.

_How am I going to live?... _She thought as she walked down the street.

_I didn't think th- _Her thoughts were cut short when she ran into a girl with blond hair in four pigtails and a giant fan on her back.

Sakura looked up at her with a blank expression.

"You should watch where your walking!" She yelled at Sakura

She didn't do anything.

"Well! Aren't you gonna say sorry!" She yelled picking her up by her collar.

Sakura took the notepad and pen out of her pocket.

"Sorry." She wrote

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She looked at Sakura in shock "My names Temari." "This is Kankuro." She pointed to a boy on her left in a black jumpsuit with purple paint on his face.

"And that is Gaara." She said pointing to a boy with dark red, hair green eyes, and a tattoo on his forehead that had the kanji for 'Love'.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura wrote.

"My name is Sakura."

"I know this is sudden but could I stay with you guys? I don't have anywhere else to go..." She continued to write

"Uhhh...?" She looked at Kankuro questioningly

"Sure." Kakuro said smiling

"Thank you." Sakura said the corners of her lips twitching.

"Lets go eat. You must be hungry." Temari said dragging them to a dango stand and Gaara following behind.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked

"I will get the Suna special." Temari said

"The flamin' set please." Kankuro said

"I'm fine." Gaara mumbled

"and you?" He asked looking at Sakura

She got out her notepad and wrote "The anko dumplings please with a glass of water."

"you got it." He said smiling and left the table to get their orders.

"So... Where did you come from?" Temari asked

"I've been wondering about that too." Added Kankuro

"My hometown is Star but I came here from sound." Sakura wrote

"Wow. I would have never expected that." Stated Temari

"Me either." added Kankuro

"Yea, I need to go back to Star sometime and get my belongings..."

"We could take you." Said Kankuro "It could count as a C rank mission."

"That would be nice but I might break down..."

"Why?" Temari asked

Sakura turned to a new page

"My parents were killed there."

"Oh..." Kankuro said quietly

"It's fine. It's not like I could do anything to stop it."

There was an akward silence as the food was served.

It made it even more akward having them all stare at her... including Gaara.

-At the Sand Siblings house-

"Ok. here we are." Temari said Stepping out of Sakura's view to show their mansion.

Sakura's jaw dropped a little at the size of the house no... mansion!

_It's HUGE!_

"Ok. It's better on the inside." Temari said dragging Sakura inside the house

_Temari's right! It is better! _

Sakura looked at the house in astonishment... Marble floors and everything!

Kankuro joined her side "Don't drool on the floor." He smirked

"Bastard." She wrote

He just continued to smirk and started to walk

Temari came back and dragged Sakura down the hallways (Doesn't she just love to drag people! ahem... What a drag. lol)

She stopped at the last door on the right. "Here's your room." "This is mine." She said pointing to the door across from Her's "Kankuro's" She said pointing to the door 3 doors down from hers "and Gaara's." she said pointing to a door inbetween Her's and Kankuro's.

"The bathroom is here." She said pointing to the door across from Gaara's and next to Sakura's

"Thats about it. The kitchen and living rooms are downstairs. If you need anything just ask me." She told Sakura

Yea... Thats it. Its suckish X.x and its 1:30 AM and I'm out of brain power tell me what you think and any ideas for the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review! :P


	3. What?

Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait X.x

I have horrible writers block and it's driving me insane.

soo... yea. I need ideas X.x I have no idea what to do for the next chapter and i've asked my friends and they read and write Twilight so they cant really help... :/ anyway please send me ideas! Please! T~T

anyway... I dont own Naruto (sadly) thank you all for reading! :D

* * *

Sakura sighed and stood in the hallway the hallway deciding wether or not to take a little tour of the house. She decided to.

She walked in through the door she that she remembered was the bathroom.

_"wow." _she thought looking at a bathroom with marble floors and a glass shower.

She walked out of the room closing the door behind her and walked down stairs and what seemed to be the living room. It had set of leather sofas, love seats, and recliners.

She looked to the left to see an archway leading to the kitchen.

She peeked her head in and saw a giant kitchen with state of the art stainless steel appliances and Temari hunched over the stove cooking something that was obviously burnt.

Sakura walked up next to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What are you cooking?" She wrote

"Pizza." She answered staring at a pot filled with food that looked like it caught fire.

"You do know its supposed to be cooking **in** the oven, right?" She wrote recalling the time she and her mother tryed to make homemade pizza.

"Pffffttt. Yes." She stated before continuing "But I cook it in a pot... because... because..." She had a look of concentration on her face.

"Nevermind." She wrote making Temari sigh in relief.

Temari looked back at the pot before dumping it in the trash, yes even the pot.

"Well... why don't we just order take-out." She stated before reaching for the phone to call the local pizza place.

Sakura just left the room retreating to the living room. She saw another door on the other side of the room and curiously went up to it.

She started to reach for the knob and just as she was about to touch it...

"What do you think your doing?" An unrecognisable voice spoke startling her and making her jump.

She turned around to find Gaara glaring at her looking ready to kill.

She kept a straight face looking at him...

(A/N Yeah I know I was making her really occ so I needed to get her back into the emotionless thing but if you want her to be bubbly later on tell me.)

"Hn." He hned? Walking into the kitchen. Sakura watched as he dissapeared through the archway before walking into the kitchen herself.

When she walked in she saw Kankuro had already entered the room.

"Okay guys the pizza should be here soon." Temari said looking at the clock impaitently.

Gaara and Kankuro had already sat down at the table Gaara at the end and Kankuro on the other side. Sakura took a seat across from Gaara on the other end.

Sakura examined the table. It was a small, square table that had a yellow table cloth and a vase with fake sunflowers in the middle.

Temari sat down at the table across from Kankuro.

"Sooo... Sakura what were you doing in sound?" Temari asked

Said girl flinched and looked down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Temari cryed out looking guilty.

Sakura took out her notepad and started to write.

"It's okay I know you were just curious." She still had a blank look.

She continued.

"The reason I was in sound was because I was kidnapped by Orochimaru." She said putting more pressure while she wrote 'Orochimaru'. She kept a straight face but her eyes showed intense hatred.

Temari looked down after reading the message and Kankuro flinched after looking in her eyes to see the same hatred he often see's in Gaara's.

As for Gaara he just stared at her with a blank expression though his eyes showed he was interested.

Their eyes met for a split second and emerald met light green.

They looked away quickly each still holding their straight face Temari and Kankuro took note of this.

They looked at eachother and knew they were thinking the same thing.

The doorbell rang snapping them all out of their respectful thoughts. Temari jumped out of her seat and went to the door.

She opened it to see the pizza guy. (suprise, suprise lol) and handed him the money before taking the pizza's from him and closing the door with her foot.

(I forgot to mention the front door is in the entry hall with connects to the stair case and the kitchen)

She walked back into the kitchen and set the pizza onto the table where Kankuro was sitting there in a puddle of his own drool.

Kankuro waited till Temari sat back down before ripping his way into the first box, grabbing four peices.

Temari took two peices and Gaara took one. Sakura waited till they took a bit before taking a peice.

She took a bite and closed her eyes enjoying the wonderful taste of the oven cooked pizza.

She opened her eyes to see Temari and Kankuro just staring at her.

"What?" Sakura asked her voice muffled by the pizza still in her mouth.

It took her a few seconds to relize what she just did and her eyes widened a little.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my story I tryed my best even though i'm trapped by writers block and sorry I haven't updated recently... :/ Anyway please leave a review!~ Thank you for reading ^o^


	4. A New Begining

Hello! Me again :D I decided that you guys deserved another chapter for me not updating in a couple days soooo...

Here you go! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

She swallowed her food and set down her slice of pizza. Everyone was staring, yes even Gaara.

Temari's eyes were as wide as saucer plates and Kankuro's jaw dropped to the floor, and Gaara had his eyebrows err... skin? raised. Sakura looked at everybody and giggled a little at their expressions. Temari and Kankuro sweatdropped.

Sakura tried to speak again. "You guys are funny." She told them her voice quiet and a little raspy from not being used in a long time.

"You can talk?" Temari stated still not over her shock.

"Of course I can I guess I just forgot how to..." She explained reaching for her glass of water.

"I refused to talk when... I was in **his **clutches." She said refusing to say Orochimaru's name. She continued to eat.

The rest of dinner was silent as they all enjoyed their pizza every once in a awhile someone would grab for another slice.

Sakura and Gaara reached for a slice at the same time and there hands touched. Both of them not used to or liking to be touched pulled their hands away quickly. They didn't reach for anymore slices.

Soon the pizza was gone, mostly thanks to Kankuro.

Gaara and Kankuro went back to their rooms while Sakura and Temari stayed behind.

(I forgot to mention that there are two diffrent stair cases both on each end of the hallway I know I made it confusing Sorry about that!)

"Come with me." Temari said before walked through the archway Sakura right behind her.

They ended up in the living room and they sat on the sofa.

"So! Are you a ninja?" Temari asked (I don't think I had her ask this yet sorry if I did. X.x)

"Not yet." She told Temari

"Not yet?" Temari asked

"Well... I have been trained in battle since I was four years old." She answered

"Wow. You would probly be a great ninja then."

"Yea... I guess." She told her

"Do you have any special techniques?" She said "Like special weapons, Kekkai Genkai, or... Demons?" She finished whispering demons as if it was forbidden to say and the punishment that follows severe.

Sakura kept a straight face and looked at her. "I have a specail katana in Star it drains chakra on command."

"I have something like a Kekkai Genkai... Orochimaru used to run tests on me..." She started with that same blank look on her face "It's called Haname... it has the ability to naturally conceal my chakra and to make me invisible to the Byakugan."

Temari stared at her with a shocked look on her face. "Wow."

"and I do not host one of the tailed demons." She said.

"Ok." Temari said.

"How about you what are your techniques?" She asked

"I just have a specail weapon. It's my giant fan... I can use it to make burts of wind, glide through the air, and use it as a sheild of sorts." Temari explained

"Nice." Sakura said "Can we go to bed now? I'm getting really sleepy."

"Sure i'm getting pretty sleepy myself." Temari answered "Lets get you some blankets first though."

They both headed upstairs and Temari stopped at the door in front of the bathroom which happened to be a walk in storage closet. Temari walked out with a sheet, two blankets, and a Quilt.

Then they went into Sakura's room and put on the blankets.

"Thank you Temari." Sakura said giving a microscopic smile.

"Your welcome Sakura." Temari answered grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

The Next Morning

Sakura woke up to find herself on the floor.

_I guess i'm not used to a matress... _She thought

She picked herslef up off the floor and stretched before looking out the window to see that it was still dark out. She walked out the door and to the bathroom next door and knocked making sure no one was in there before entering.

She walked in and over to the sink splashing her face with water. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"wow." she thought out loud as she looked at herself in the mirror. she touched pink hair that now reached her waist.

She wiped away the extra water from her face before exiting the bathroom just to run into Gaara.

She looked up to see him glaring. "Sorry."

"Hn." He said before pushing her to the side and walking into the bathroom.

_"How Rude."_ She thought.

She walked downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for Temari to come downstairs so she could ask for clothes and a towel.

Sakura waited for close to an hour until she saw Temari come down the staircase.

"Good Morning Temari." Sakura said to the half asleep girl.

"Mornin' " She replied rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

"Can I borrow some clothing?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think I have anything that would fit. I was planning on going shopping today anyway."

"Ok."

Then Sakura followed Temari back upstairs.

"What size do you wear?" Temari asked

"What?" Sakura asked confused

Temari sighed "I'll take that as a no."

They went into her room which was a peachy beige color on the walls and the carpet was a off white color.

Temari went into her closet and took out a short purple dress with a red sash and a fishnet body suit which she handed to Sakura.

"I don't know about shoes so you can just wear the shoes you had on." Temari told her. "and i'm guessing you would like to take a shower so let me get you a towel." She said before walking out into the hall and into the storage closet to get her a towel.

"Here you go." She said handing the towel to Sakura. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." She said before dissapearing down the staircase.

Sakura walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. Nobody answered so she opened the door. She closed the door and locked it behind her before setting the clothes on the counter next to the sink.

She stripped off her clothing and walked into the shower and turned on the tap.

She dryed her self off with the towel before stepping out of the shower and getting into the fishnet then the dress which was huge on her so she tied on the sash which made it a little smaller. She dryed her hair before combing her fingers through it.

She went back to her room and strapped on her kunai holster and slipped on her shoes before heading downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen (She just loves it there doesn't she? LOL) and opened the frige door in search for food to cook.

She found a carton of eggs and some bacon, lucky neither of them were expired. She then looked for a pan to cook them in and started to cook the bacon. after they were done she put the strips onto a paper towel to drain the grease off.

Then she cooked the eggs in the left over grease and put them on seperate plates and drained the left over grease into a coffee mug. (Thats how thats done in my house so sorry if its confusing X.x)

She put the plates infront of each chair and poured four glasses of (unexpired) milk next to the plates. Then she put the silverware on the table and a napkin for each person.

Temari walked in finally smelling the food (weird considering she was in the room next door and this door happens to be an archway lol) with Kankuro following behind his hair still wet from his shower and finally Gaara coming from where ever he runs off to.

They sat down in their respective seats and ate their food well in Kankuro's case you could say devoured. After they were done Sakura and Temari washed and dryed the dishes and put them away.

"Ok i'm gonna go get my shower really quickly and then we'll go shopping." Temari said with a smile before going upstairs.

Sakura walked over to the leather recliner and sat down. Gaara came downstairs and stared at her before going into the room she was stopped from going into. It was pitch black so she couldn't see anything.

About 10 minutes later Temari came downstairs wearing the same thing as Sakura but without the full boday fishnet underneath.

"Ready to go?" Temari asked

"Yeah." Sakura replied before walking out the door and into the dessert heat.

"By the way Sakura, you look good with the fishnet. It's too small for me and fits you perfectly... I think you should keep it." Temari told her

"Thanks." Sakura replied

Temari sighed knowing she wouldn't get much more. She walked to the ninja shopping plaza which was by the traning grounds. She walked into the clothing store with Sakura right behind her. The door dinged from the bell when she opened it.

"Good Morning, Yasashiku." Temari greeted to an old man that sat behind the counter.

"Good Morning, Temari and good morning to you little girl." He said smiling showing his lack of teeth.

"Good Morning, Sir my name is Sakura." She replied with the same emotionless look as always.

"Nice to meet you Sakura. Temari what is it you need?" Yasashiku asked

"I need a couple custom made outfits for Sakura here." Temari answered

"Ahhh. So what size should they be and what style would you like?" He asked Sakura

"About that... she has no idea what her size is." Temari told him

"Ok im going to go get Chiharu to measure her I'll be right back." The man said before going through a door in the back of the store only to reappear a couple seconds later with an old woman.

"Sakura, this is my wife Chiharu, shes going to measure you, ok?" Yasashiku told her

Sakura just nodded to note that she understood.

Chiharu measured her around her waist, biceps, and thighs eachtime writing something down on a peice of paper.

"Thats all." Chiharu said before going back through the door in the back.

"Ok just tell me the style you want it to be and i'll have them done by the end of the day." Yasashiku said

Temari looked at Sakura and asked. "What style?"

"I would like two more fishnet body suits (It ends a little above the knee and the sleeves are mid bicep) , and a light pink tight tank top and a short leather jacket with black biker shorts, and a black mini skirt thats slitted up the side. I would like 8 copies of this outfit." She told Yasashiku

(I'll have the top peices in pictures on my profile. just imagine her biker shorts in Shippuuden, and a light pink skirt over that.)

"Ok, You sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered

"I will have three of the outfits done today and I will send a messenger hawk to tell you when they are ready." He said "The other four and the fishnet will be done tommorow."

"Thank you." Temari told the man with a smile before handing him 800 yen and leaving the shop.

(800 yen = around $9 for those of you that do not know.)

Temari walked into the store next door which was a shoe store.

"Hello." Temari said to the woman behind the desk.

"Hello, hun. How can I help you?" The woman asked.

"We need two pairs of sandals for her." She said pointing to Sakura

"Yes and what size and style would you like?" she asked Sakura

"We need her to be measured actually." Temari said for her

"Ok, let me get my measuring tape." The woman said going back behind the counter to get the said item.

(Yes they did have phones before and they now dont have phones and they dont have foot measure thingys lol this is my story so deal with it.)

The woman walked back towards the two. "Can you please take off your shoe and let me measure it?" The woman asked.

Sakura didn't answer and just took off her shoe and handed it to the woman. The woman measured it.

"Ok for future purposes your foot size is a size 4." The woman explained

"Ok thank you." Temari said as the woman put the measuring tape back.

"So what shoe style would you like? Feel free to look around." The woman told Sakura

Sakura put her shoe back on before getting up and looking around. She stopped and looked at a shoe that she liked they were basically a sandal covered with fabric to the ankle and were black. She looked for the name of them before returning to the two woman.

"I found the ones I like." She told the woman. "They are called Qupid."

(Yes I know weird name and yes I also know I just described Temari's shoe.)

"Ok, then I will get you two pairs of them right away." She said before going into the back room coming back minutes later with the shoes.

"Thank you." Temari said before they all went to the desk. (and yes they now have no electricity.) and Temari handed the woman 1700 yen. (around $19)

The woman put the extra shoes and Sakura's old pair in a bag while Sakura put on her new sandals.

"Good Bye." Sakura and Temari said in unison before walking out of the store and next door to a weapons shop.

"Greetings." We were greeted by a man with scars all over his body.

"Were here in need of weaponry, obviously." Sakura said the first thing for once.

"Well little missy just have a look around and pick up whatever looks good." The man told them

"My pleasure." Sakura replied before walking down the isles and looking u at a katana hanging off the ceiling.

Sakura ended up picking a simple katana, a large enough amount of kunai and a new holster for them, a weapon pouch and some shuriken, some senbon, and a few empty scrolls. Temari picked out a small hand fan with razor blades on the edge for her. They set the items on the desk.

The man counted out the money amount in his head. "That will be 62,000 yen." He said (roughly $700)

Temari took the yen out of her walet and handed it to the man.

"Thank you Temari!" Sakura exclaimed... Same blank stare.

"Your welcome Sakura." Temari replied while the man put all the weapons in a bag.

"Here you go ladies, and be careful." The man told them. Said girls bid their Goodbyes before exiting the store and walking back onto the main road.

"That was fun." Temari said grinning.

"Yup. Thanks again."

"No problem."

They were almost back to the house when a messenger hawk flew down and landed on Temari's arm. Temari took the roll of paper and read what it said out loud "The clothing is finished please return to my shop as soon as possible, Yasashiku."

Sakura sighed "Lets go." and grabbed Temari's wrist dragging her back in the shop's direction. By the time they got to the shop it was already sunset.

"Here you go ladies" he handed them a bag holding three outfits.

"Thank you, Sir." Sakura said as she took the bag.

Temari gave Yasashiku 3,000 yen ($35) before leaving and heading back to the house.

Sakura went into her room to put the things in her closet.

_"I have to ask Temari for night clothes"_ She thought to herself before heading downstairs and into the kitchen to she Temari making two bowls of fruit salad for them both.

"Hey." she said finishing up and handing Sakura a bowl and sitting down Sakura joining her.

"I'm gonna need some night clothes." Sakura stated "Can I borrow some?"

"Sure tommorow we will buy you some because they dont need to be custom made." Temari answered her.

"Thanks." Sakura said as they both finished their fruit and Temari gave her some pajama's and they went to their rooms.

* * *

The Next Morning

Sakura woke up to find herself in the same position as yesterday. On the floor around 4 AM. Sakura sighed got up and stretched. She walked into her closet and got her clothes and then into the hall got a towel and knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there. Getting no reply she opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

She set her clothes on the counter and stripped stepped into the shower and turned on the tap.

She dried off before getting out the shower and put on her new clothes which fit perfectly. She looked at her hair and took one of Temari's hair bands and put her hair in a low braid before exiting the bathroom.

She walked back into her bedroom and strapped on her new black kunai holster and her weapon pouch onto their respective places.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen to cook something when she saw a full breakfast already made for everyone. She sat down at the table infront of her food and saw that Gaara's seat didn't have a plate.

_"So he must had made this meal..."_

She finished her food and sat on the love seat in the living room waiting for someone to come down stairs.

The first person downstairs was Gaara.

"Good Morning Gaara." Sakura greeted with a calm expression.

"Morning." Gaara replied

"How are you?"

"Hn." Gaara said and walked into the forbidden room. This time the light was on and the first thing Sakura saw was...

* * *

Haha! I'm leaving it at that! I think you've had enough of a chapter X.x

Anyway love you all and thanks for reviewing and please send in ideas!

I decided to write a long chapter because I got over my sudden case of writers block! woo! ^o^

Please review and I hope you enjoyed!

oh! and really your reviews help me get over my writers block wether or not it has an idea in it :D

So pleeeaaassseee keep reviewing! ^^

Over 3,000 Words! ^o^


	5. Citizen

Ok you guys are making to addicted to writing! I love all your comments and im gonna make another chapter! I'm so inspired right now! ^^

I love you all! and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Blood.

Sakura shivered at the thought of blood... then she thought about her parents...

_"You were too weak to save them!" _Orochimaru's voice rang in her head.

She shook her head trying to push away the memories. She waited for Temari to come downstairs so they could go out and shop again.

Temari soon came down the steps her hair was down instead of her usual ponytails.

"Good morning, Sakura." Temari said making her way into the kitchen motioning for Sakura to follow.

Once they made it to the kitchen Temari sat down in front of her plate which was now cold. She frowned. Sakura decided to use a smal fire jutsu to heat it up.

Temari looked at her amazed "Your chakra control is amazing!"

"Thank you." She replied. Kankuro decided at that moment to enter the kitchen and sat down poking his cold food.

"Saaakkkkuuuurrrraaaa... My foods cold." Kankuro said looking at Temari's warm plate of food.

Sakura sighed and used the same fire jutsu on Kankuro's food.

Temari finished her food and washed her plate.

"Ok Sakura lets go out into town and buy you some more stuff." She said after putting her plate back in the cabinet.

Temari and Sakura walked out of the house without saying another word.

"So Sakura, if your gonna be a citizen of this country you need to see the Kazekage." Temari explained "We should start heading there now. By the time we are done it should be time to pick up your clothes and then we will get you some pajamas, ok?"

"Ok." was Sakura's simple reply before they headed off in the direction of the Kazekage's office.

Once they arrived the lady at the front desk greeted them.

"Ms. Temari! How nice to see you! Are you here to speak with your father?" The woman asked

"Yes I would like to speak with him right away." Temari commanded

_Wait! That means Temari is the daughter of the Kazekage! _

The woman led them to a large set of doors and knocked twice. "Yes?" came a strong, powerful voice.

"Ms. Temari is here to see you." The woman spoke

"Let her in." He said and the doors swung open and Temari and Sakura walked in.

The woman closed the door behind them.

"Father." Temari addressed him "This is my friend Sakura, she has been living with us for the past two days."

"I see." He said "But why have you intrduced her to me?"

"Well Father, She isn't exactly a Sunagakure citizen or a ninja. We want her to legally be a citizen then we would like you to add her to our team."

"Ok then. I will need so background information about her."

"Hana!" The man called.

A few seconds later the woman from before had scurried into the room. "Yes, sir?"

"Can you get the papers so this little one can become a citizen." He commanded.

"Yes, sir." Hana ran off to find the papers.

"So what is your name little one?" He asked

"My name is Sakura." She answered

"Just Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Temari how has Gaara been?" He asked with a slightly worried expression

"He's doing fine, recently he's been a little more open."

"Thats good." He said looking startled

Hana came back with a pile of paper paper-cliped together. "Here you go, Sir." She said as she handed him the papers before once again leaving the room.

He handed the papers to Sakura. "Please fill these out right now." He said and returned to his paperwork.

Sakura continued to fill out the forms for what seemed like hours and every once in a while Hana would come in to give the Kazekage more paperwork.

Sakura wrote a sloppy signature at the bottom. "Done." She said handing him the forms.

The Kazekage either signed or put his initials at the bottom of each page. "Congradulations you are now an offical Sunagakure citizen." He looked at her. "Now... To make you an offical ninja."

"Hana!" He called

"Yes, Sir?" She asked

"Please gather the testing proctors immeadiatly and my other children and have them all meet at training ground #14."

"Yes, sir." She said making a hand seal and poofing out of the office. (lol poofing)

"Lets go." He commanded before also poofing out of the office.

Sakura poofed out after being cloaked by purple chakra and Temari simply poofed.

They all stood in the center of the feild waiting for the others to arrive.

Soon after they all showed up.

"You are all here to help evaluate Sakura's kunoichi ranking." "Sakura you will face off against each rank."

"Starting at Acadamy level." He pointed to a little boy that looked to be around age 8.

"and up to ANBU level." He pointed to a man well into his 30's.

"You will be evaluated and put into a team."

"The first match will now begin take you positions." The proctor said

Sakura took one side of the feild and the little boy on the other.

_This is insane! I have to fight a little boy thats still in the acadamy!_

"Begin."

The little boy instantly began to charge towards her. "Hiyyyaaaaaaa!"

Sakura simply side-stepped and grabbed the little boy by the back of his shirt and hit a pressure point on the back of his neck rendering him unconcious.

"The winner of this match is Sakura." He said

The jounin woman picked up the child and held him in her arms.

"The next opponent please step up." He said

A boy around the age of 12 stepped up in front of Sakura.

"Bring it on!" He shouted

"Begin."

The boy charged at her just like the acadamy boy but this boy was much faster. Sakura front-flipped over his attack throwing shuriken in mid-air. The projectiles hit their target who screamed at the pain causing Gaara to flinch.

Sakura landed on her feet and held out her hand for him to take. He just looked away and grumbled about a little, weakling, girl before getting up himself.

"Can the next opponent please step forward." The proctor commanded.

A girl about 15 stepped up. She had a katana strapped to her back.

_If only I had known I was going to be fighting today._

They took their fighting stances

"Begin."

* * *

Hey everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful comments I love you all so much that I have spent ALL night writing the chapters it's now 6 AM and my mother's going to work! anyway I hope you enjoyed! Please review!~ And sorry if the fight scene next chapter turns out suckish it isn't really my expertise. X.x


	6. Offical Kunoichi

Hiya peoples! 3 Im sooooo glad you guys actually like my story! ^o^ Im being generous giving you guys more and more chapters :P and so I decided... To give you another one! ^w^ I still cant belive I stayed up all night to write for you guys lol I 3 you all! :* And on with teh story!

* * *

We both stood our ground and stared at eachother daring the other to make the first move.

_This one is smarter than the others_ I thought

The girl decided to make a move and disspeared coming up behind her. Sakura quickly monuvered away from a roundhouse kick and threw a couple shuriken at her.

The girl moved away from the oncoming projectiles and ran towards Sakura kicking the side of her jaw which made Sakura fall back a couple of feet Sakura quickly got up and wiped away the excess blood of her mouth.

The girl then dissapeared and reappeared once again behind Sakura and hit a pressure point on the back of her neck catching her on the way down.

Temari and Kankuro ran over to her to make sure she was ok before carrying her back to their spot on the training feild.

The judges and Kazekage went off the decide her ranking only to come back a few minutes later.

The group had gotten Sakura awake by the time they got back.

The Kazekage walked over to them glaring at Gaara "Sakura, you offical ninja ranking is genin. Temari will help you go buy your own headband." and with that, he left.

"Sakura, Lets go get that headband!" Temari said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Sakura was dragged all the way back to the ninja weaponry store.

"You girls again? What are you here for now?" the same man from before asked.

"We need an offical Sunagakure headband for Sakura here!"

"Alright, what color?"

"Black." Sakura told the man.

"Ok." He said taking a black headband off the shelf.

"Here you go." He said handing the headband to Sakura. "Have a nice day."

(The headband was free)

The girls left the store and Sakura tied the headband around her neck.

They went into the clothing store to pick up the rest of the clothing and Sakura went to the Pajama section and got a few loose T-shirts and shorts.

She walked back to the front desk and Yasashiku counted up the total amount. "That'll be 4,400 yen please." ($50 bucks)

Temari handed him the money and took the bag leaving the store.

"Hey Temari can we stop at the dumpling stand on the way home?" Sakura asked

"You mean Koneko's? Sure."

They headed to Koneko's and sat down and ordered their food.

"Temari?" Sakura asked

"Yes?" Temari answered

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Doing what?" Temari looked confused

"For giving me a home, clothing, food, and helping me become a citizen and then a classified ninja?"

"Oh. Well you just seemed diffrent and plus you looked like you needed some kind of support."

"Oh, ok..." Sakura said as the food arrived, Anko dumplings for Sakura and the Suna special for Temari.

They finished eating payed the bill and left for the house. Though on the way back Sakura saw Gaara standing in front of a man wrapped in sand and being squeezed by the sand.

Sakura stopped for a moment.

Flash Back

_I ran into my parents room to see what the scream was and there I found a man holding a katana the problem was... It was in a heart, Momma's._

_I screamed. my eyes wide in horror. The man immeadiatly looked at me. The only thing I saw before running away were a pair of golden snake eyes._

End Flashblack

The flashback ended just as Sakura looked and saw that Gaara had killed the victim.

One year later

_

* * *

_

_That was the first time I had seen Gaara kill someone but it definantly wasn't the last. I had been on the team with Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro for almost a year now. We have trained long and hard for this moment._

"Hey, Cherry." Temari said walking towards Sakura.

"Hey." Sakura said

"You know we have to send someone off the team to Toru's team."

"I vote Kankuro." Sakura said. "We already have enough long distance fighters on our squad where as Toru's team has all short distance and Tai-jutsu fighters." (Toru's squad has 2 people if you hadn't noticed.)

"Annndddd you want Gaara to be on our squad." Temari said with a smug look on her face.

Sakura blushed a microscopic blush (she is still emotionless) that no one but Temari could notice being as close as they were that was to be expected.

"Haha!" Temari said grinning like no tommorow.

"Shut up!" Sakura said looking down at the ground.

"Nope!" Temari said still grinning "Cherry's gotta cru-ush!"

"Shut up!" Sakura repeated covering Temari's mouth with her hand. "Kankuro and Gaara are right over there and they could probly hear you!" She whisper-shouted.

Temari pulled her hand away from her mouth. "Ok, But only for you."

"Thank you." Sakura said getting up and walking towards the boys.

"So, whats today's training?" Temari asked after Baki appeared

"There is no training today you are to pack for a two month trip in Konoha which is where the chunin exams will be held." Baki said while handing out said chunin exam forms

"Have a good day." and then he poofed away.

"So, who will be going to the other team?" Kankuro asked

Temari looked at him and said. "You."

"What! Why!" Kankuro asked yelling at the top of his lungs

Temari twitched and Wahcked Kankuro upside the head. "Are you stupid! You could make a person deaf yelling like that!" She yelled

"Hypocrite." Kankuro mumbled

"What was that!" Temari yelled

"Nothing!" Kankuro said

While Temari and Kankuro were arguing Sakura and Gaara went off to get away from the noise.

"Hey Gaara do you wanna go and get some dumplings?" Sakura asked seeing as it was well past Two in the afternoon.

"Hn."

"Ok then, lets go." Sakura said taking his wrist and dragging him past a still arguing Temari and Kankuro and off the training grounds. Now if this was another person other than Sakura, even if it was Temari or Kankuro, They would have lost their hand before they even got to touch him.

They sat down at Koneko's and ordered.

"I would like the Anko Dumplings please." Sakura said "And Gaara here would like the Bocchan Dumplings." Sakura said knowing Gaara wouldn't order anything himself.

"Of course Sakura-san." The waitress smiled at her and back into the kitchen to get the dumplings.

The dumplings came out almost immeadiatly and Sakura bit into the one at the top.

Gaara stared at her before taking a bit out of his own.

They ate in silence the rest of the meal.

They payed for the food and left a tip for their waitress before heading back to the house.

They saw that no one was home and went to their respective rooms to pack for their trip.

Sakura walked downstairs and to the living room only for Gaara to appear and few minutes later and went into the room she was still not allowed into.

"Hey Gaara?" She asked having Gaara stop in his tracks

"Hn?"

"Whats in that room?" Sakura asked

"Come on." Gaara said walking into the room. Sakura got up and walked in behind him.

When she walked in she saw a normal looking study. She didn't sense a henge of any kind.

"Wait so then why did I see blood?" Sakura asked

"Oh. Someone broke in through that window." Gaara said as he pointed to a window.

"Oh."

"Why dont you sit down?" Gaara said gestering to the only chair in the room.

"Sure." Sakura said and sat on the desk instead.

"This is where I go when I need to think about things." Gaara said

"Like what?" Sakura asked

"Just... Everything." Gaara said sitting on the chair.

"Oh." Sakura said

"Well then I better go so you can think." Sakura said getting up to leave.

"No. stay." Gaara said blocking her path with sand.

"Why?" Sakura asked

"I think better when your around." Gaara said closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair after Sakura sat back down on the desk.

"Really?"

"Yea."

Sakura gave a microscopic smile and matching blush.

_Why did I just say that!_

_**Easy. You like her. **__Shukaku told him_

_Do I really? _Gaara thought to himself

Gaara opened his eyes back open and got up Sakura doing the same thing.

They both walked out of the room to see Temari and Kankuro sitting on the couch staring at Sakura in shock. Gaara just ingnored them and walked upstairs to his bedroom, leaving Sakura to defend herself.

"Why were you in there!" Temari said rushing up to her and examining her for any signs of injury.

Sakura just pushed passed them and up to her room.

The Next Morning

* * *

Sakura woke up and found herself once again on the floor. She got up and went to the bathroom with her clothes to shower.

After her shower Sakura went downstairs to cook breakfast with the little food they had left. She ate her food and set down the other's plates before going into the living room to clean.

Gaara came downstairs and ate before retreating to his study, then Temari, and Kankuro. They all went back to their rooms and grabbed their bag for traveling.

They met at the village gates with Baki and Toru's team.

"Alright, lets move out!" Baki commanded.

* * *

Hey Everyone!~ I hope you enjoyed!~ I personally think that chapter came out really suckish X.x and I'm sorry about that! Please leave reviews and ideas! I have recently set it so anonymous reviews can be posted! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. It's what keeps us writer's inspired! :D Luv u guys!~ Oh and Haname (Sakura's Bloodline) Is shortened from Hana no ame into Haname and It means Blossom Rain :P

Oh and this reached almost 2,000 Words! :DDDDDD WOOO!


	7. A Note From Your's Truly

**OK PLEASE READ THIS! I love you guys but I NEED more reviews! I dont get inspired without them! So Please, please, ! Review more! Love you guys! :* Enjoy~**

* * *

The trip to Konoha was a short but exhasting one. They stopped only once to have some water and rest a little.

"We have arrived." Baki said stopping at a large green gate with the Kanji for 'Leaf Village'. The two Jounin Baki and Toru's Sensei went to the men waiting at the gate for their visitors passes.

Baki came back over and handed them their passes. "Here keeps these incase a leaf nin stops you."

"Thank you Ibiki-sensei." Temari and Kankuro said in unison while Sakura and Gaara just nodded.

Both teams headed into the gates and the Jounin to the Hokage tower to get all the paperwork handeled.

.:With Temari and Kankuro Team:.

"Where do you think Sakura and Gaara ran off to?" Temari asked

"Who knows, they go everywhere together..." Kankuro answered as they walked down an alley surrounded by picket fences.

"Yeah... Do you think they are together, together?" Temari asked stopping and looking for his reaction.

"No... I think they like eachother but neither have relized their feelings." Kankuro said "They're just dense in that kind of thing." Kankuro continued

"Maybe..." Temari said staring at Kankuro in disbelief.

Right after she said this a little boy came and ran right into Kankuro, chasing after him was Ino, and then Naruto.

Kankuro lifted the kid up by his collar to eye level. "Watch where your going you little punk!" Kankuro yelled in his face.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto, Moegi and Kudon (Thats his name, right? o.o") yelled. Ino just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Look he's just a kid, and it was my fault." Ino said trying to get him to drop Konohamaru.

"Kankuro, is this really neccesary?" Temari asked afraid that this will tick off Gaara and/or Sakura.

At that exact moment a pebble was thrown at his hand which made him drop the kid.

Everyone looked up at the tree to see Sasuke sitting on the branch tossing a pebble in the air before crushing it.

Ino and Moegi got hearts in their eyes. _"Oh a local hottie, huh?"_ Temari thought while checking him out.

Sasuke tched.

Ninja sandals were heard up in the tree. Everyone looked to see Gaara and Sakura standing side by side glaring at everyone, especially Kankuro.

_I didn't even notice them! _Sasuke thought

_She's pretty... _Naruto thought looking Sakura up and down which in turn earned him a dirty look from Gaara.

Ino and the kids thoughts were silent.

* * *

**Im soooo sorry I took so long to update and that this is SUPER short DX I have no inspiration! :/ thanks for reading... and please, please, please! Review! At this moment I dont care if its a flame! DX**


	8. I'm Back

Hey guys! I know that it's been about 5 years now since I've last written for this story, but I'm finally back! Woo... Sorry about that, by the way. So, I've decided to rewrite this story. I know what you guys are thinking, _It's been five years, I don't care if the story sucks. Just finish it. _Yeah, I'm not happy with it and I need to fix it, so. Yeah. I have already rewritten chapter 1, so go and click on that. Again, sorry. :/


End file.
